Dragon Lord
by BestUsernameEver54321
Summary: The Avatar wasn't the only person who had to fulfill a destiny. Kol Argon, a member of the Southern Water Tribe was raised along side Katara and Sokka when his parents were killed when he was just a baby. Unknown to him and the world, he was chosen by destiny to become the Dragon Lord. MalexMale ZukoxOc BROMANCE! Rated T and K just for safety and a bit of language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The last airbender'**

**Okay. So I was bored and this idea just like popped into my head.**

**Don't worry I know that I'm committed to like 8 other stories! (Damn I have to get my priorities sorted out) **

**Enjoy my babbling!**

* * *

"Kol buddy!" Sokka's voice broke him out of his story about the airbender's to the little kids and he groaned in frustration. Causing the little ones to laugh at his misfortune. Turning his head around quickly to see Sokka running full motion, not planning to stop.

"Oh sh-" and two body collides. Sokka looked down at Kol with a serious look.

"We need to talk Kol" Said person glared half-heartedly.

"I will if you get your frigging body off of me!" Sokka nodded sheepishly and lead kol to his tent. To explain his and Katara's freaky event.

"So you think that a 12 year old kid is a fire nation spy?" Kol said slowly, Sokka had some serious trust issues. His friend flapped his arms around comically.

"Yes!"

"No. Listen Sokka, I know that you draw a very thin line between you and trust. Just give the kid a chance. What's his name anyway?" Sokka glared at his best friend.

"Aang" with that he left the tent to see his sister and the 'prisoner'. Kol rolled his eyes and followed him to the gathered village. Just in time to see Katara drag out the kid. He felt something inside him jump and this tingling sensation on his fingers. Sticking his hands in his pockets he joined the group.

"Aang this is the village" Katara stated as she gestured to them "Entire village. Aang" Aang spotted Kol and waved, he responded with a civilized nod. Then bowed respectfully at them, causing the elders to hold the children protectively.

"Oh for gods sake" he muttered under his breath. Sokka's definitely rubbing off on them. He walked to his friend who was standing not to far behind Katara. They watched as Aang played around for a while before Kol felt something inside him break. A fuzzy feeling enveloped his entire being. Black dots danced in his vision and before he knew it, Kol slipped into peaceful unconsciousness. Vaguely aware of people calling his name.

* * *

Kol heard the cries of children when he woke up and the angry voice of Sokka. Ripping the sheets off of him, he noticed that his shoes were taken off and he was in his tent. Putting them on, Kol rushed out and saw Sokka pointing an offending finger at Aang.

"You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?" Kol stepped besides Sokka and stared at the kid who looked abashed. He was only a kid! Katara stood her ground and stepped forward.

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident" She protested. Aang nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and well…" he awkwardly rubbed his head "We boobied right into it" Kol put a hand up to his mouth to cover the huge grin he was wearing.

"Katara you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger" Kanna stated worriedly.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault" Kol felt a strange sensation to protect Aang. Like a brotherly thing he has with Sokka. Feeling the tingling on his fingers again Kol scrunched them up.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away the enemy" Sokka shouted angrily. The kids sadly walk away from Aang.

"Sokka your making a mistake" Katara protested. Kol had to side on her with that one.

"Sorry bro, but I'm siding with her on this one" he stated and walked next to Aang who gave him a grateful look. Sokka looked hurt.

"No. I'm keeping my promise to dad Kol and Katara. I'm protecting you, from threats like him!" Kol through his arms up in the air with irritation. He loves Sokka like a brother but jeeze he can be thick.

"Aang is a 12 year old kid! And not to mention he had brought fun along with him. Which we haven't had in a long time" Sokka gave Kol a disbelieving look.

"Fun?! We can't fight firebender's with fun Kol!" Aang grinned.

"You should try it sometime" Sokka looked like he had, had enough with this.

"Get out of our village. Now" Katara looked almost heart broken.

"Grandmother please. Don't let Sokka do this!" Pleading to the woman who has looked after them practically their whole life.

"Katara. You knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves" Kanna said gravely. Kol snorted.

"So you're just gonna let him leave alone?! Like I said. 12 year old!" Gesturing to the small frame of Aang.

"Kol is right. If he is banished. Then I am banished" Kol groaned. Sometimes he wonders why he even puts up with this crap. "Come on Aang lets go" she said and grabbed Aang by the arm, pulling them the way to Appa. Kol looked back at Sokka who was watching her sister with the 'your kidding me' look.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To find a waterbender. Aang is taking _me_ to the North Pole"

"I am? Great!" Kol looked at the two in shock. Is she really choosing her wants over family?

"Katara!" Sokka shouted. Making her spin around to face him "Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" he asked brokenly. Aang now looked abashed at that revelation.

"Katara. I don't want to come between you and your family" He stated and headed to Appa.

"So you're leaving the South Pole?" Upset at him going "This is goodbye?" Kol saw the sadness envelope her face and realized that she has a crush. On Aang? Wow, his life is so messed up.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me"

"Where will you go?" thinking back to what Kol said about him only being a kid.

"Yeah kid, where will you go?" Kol spoke up. Aang grinned at Kol, he liked that guy.

"Guess I will go back _home_" Stressing the home part for Kol, which made him satisfied "To the airbender" that made alarm bells ring in his head "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking foreword to that" and suddenly with surprising grace Aang flew up on top of the bison's head. Looking down at them "It was nice meeting you" Sokka crossed his arms sarcastically and said.

"Let's see your bison fly now, _air boy_" Kol rolled his eyes and waved goodbye. Heading back inside the village. Not wanting to see Sokka's sarcastic comments.

* * *

Kol sat in Sokka's tent, watching his friend put the face paint on.

"Dude, you look like a freakin' clown" Sokka glared at him.

"_Dude_, we're about to be attacked by Fire Nation" he retorted and headed out to his watch tower. Kol lay down and was about to drift off to sleep when he heard commotion outside. Peering through his tent he spotted a huge firenation metal boad breath through their outer wall. He ran to where Katara was and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She gripped his hand in fear. Suddenly a metal runway extended from the boat and out walked a teenage boy in fancy armor, flanked by soldiers. He had a scar on the left side of his face, looked to be done by fire. Sokka ran up to attack but was defeated quickly the teenager. He seemed to be his age. 15. When the boy stepped in front of the village he took a deep breath and eyes everyone. His piercing blue eyes met gold. His heart fluttered in his chest and the boy's menacing looks faltered for a moment. Nobody seemed to notice except Katara and Kol.

"Where are you hiding him?" He asked Kanna. Silence met him. Without warning hiss arm suddenly gripped Kanna's hood and took her close. Kol glared at him "he'd be this age, master of _all_ elements?" questioning again. Silence. He shoves her back into the crowd and Kol immediately embraces her as she shivered in fear. Kanna held tightly onto the teenager.

The boy angrily swings his arm out which releases an arc of fire over the people's heads, causing them to cry out in fear. But he only did it past Kol. So he wouldn't get hurt.

"I know your hiding him!" he shouted. Sokka ran from behind the teen, shouting a warriors shout. He ducked, causing Sokka to fly into the air and land painfully on his back. The soldier released a fire ball at Sokka who dodged it just in time to throw his boomerang at him which he dodges. Kol sighed in annoyance. Sokka is going to get hurt. But somehow he managed to be more worried if Sokka would hurt the teenager who had no name.

"Show no fear!" shouted Zane and threw Sokka a spear. Sokka ran at him, just before he could even touch the teenager. He broke the spear with his forearms, pulls what was left of the remains of the spear and whacks Sokka with the blunt end. Causing him to fall to the ground. He snaps the wood in half and throws it to the ground. Kol couldn't help but be impressed.

In the distance the boomerang came back into view behind the soldier and hits him on the back of the helmet with a cling. That enraged the boy, causing him to emit two fire daggers. Before he could unleash his wrath, Aang tripped him over, entering the village while riding on the penguin. He stopped in front of Kol, Katara and Sokka with a beaming grin.

"Hey Kol, Katara and Sokka"

"Hey, Aang…Thanks for coming" he said grudgingly. Kol let go of Kanna, patting Sokka on the head "looking for me?" the boy looked at the airbender in confusion and anger.

"_You're_ the airbender? _You're_ the avatar?" That raised silence.

"Aang?" Katara said in disbelief. Along with Sokka.

"No way" he said. Kol on the other hand was freaking out.

"Hold up! The kid is the Avatar? You have to defeat the Fire Nation? Nuh-uh, no way you are-" Sokka clasped a hand over his mouth, still staring at Aang. Nobody seemed to notice his freak out since they were too flabbergasted.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating" his voice grew angrier "Well, your just a child!" agreeing with Kol. Aang grinned.

"Well, you're just a teenager" they lapsed into a fight but Aang suddenly stopped it as rogue flames leapt towards the villagers.

"If I go with you. Will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Zuko hesitates, but backs down and nods in agreement. Just as Aang was apprehended by his men, Kol felt the tingling in his hands to grow and the strange protection feeling heightens. He reaches out and suddenly flames emit from his fingers, destroying his mittens. The guards back down from Aang as everyone stares at Kol in disbelief. He looks down at his hands, confused and scared.

"… What?" Sokka and Katara look at him both confused. His parents were waterbenders, not firebender's. This shouldn't be happening. The boy looks at Kol with curiosity.

"Guards. Take the Avatar and firebender on board" the guards surrounded Kol, then pounced. Nocking him to the ground and securing his wrists.

"Hey! Back off!" Katara shouted.

"Get away from my brother!" Sokka shouted as well. There were a number of shouts as he was taken aboard. Aang turned to him with sadness mixed with fright.

"Don't worry. I'll get us out of here. I promise you" Kol was vaguely aware of being taken to a room with Aang and being placed on a chair.

* * *

The whole village was in grief. Katara was looking out at the open sea.

"We have to go after that ship. Aang saved our village. And Kol needs to be rescued" She said with confidence. Sokka was packing his boat. Stuck in thought. His best friend, the one he calls brother, was a firebender. That isn't – couldn't be – humanly possible. But it was. HE swore to himself that he hates any firebender. But how could he hate Kol? He won't.

"Him being a firebender doesn't matter" Sokka said aloud. Katara nodded.

"No. It doesn't"

"So are yah coming with me?" gesturing to his boat. Katara beamed at him.

* * *

Aang and Kol were brought onto the deck of the ship. Surrounded by soldiers, they were face to face with the leader. Who was currently holding Aang's staff.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father" inspecting it further "I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks" He looked at his soldiers "Take the Avatar to the prison hold" handing the staff to an old man "And take this to my quarters. I want to talk to him" Pointing at Kol "Alone" he leads Kol to a room which looked bare except for some chairs and a table. He gestured for Kol to take a seat while he took the one opposite.

"So… Whadya wanna talk about?" Kol asked.

"I am prince Zuko. Son of the Fire Lord" Kol's eyes widened for a moment. He did not expect that. So he nodded. Zuko continued "What is a firebender doing in a watertribe? Let alone living there?" Kol looked at Zuko. He didn't have that hard look on his face anymore.

"My parents were waterbenders. So technically I'm not a firebender" Zuko's brow furrowed in confusion and denial. It oh-so looked cute. Wait. What? Why did he think that? No, bad brain. Scorning himself from thinking that.

"That's not possible. You look Fire Nation. And have firebending abilities" Zuko stopped talking as his brain tried to think of a plausible reason "You're father must have cheated" Kol raised his eyebrows.

"Um, okay… Oh. I'm Kol by the way. I would shake your hand but I'm a little tied up right now" waving his hands tied behind his back. He saw the tips of Zuko's lips twitch up in hidden amusement. Somehow that felt like a huge victory to him.

"Nice to meet you Kol" Zuko said, with a detection of politeness "Did you know that your little friend, what's his name again? Oh yeah, Aang was the Avatar" Kol felt a pang of betrayal at that.

"No. But I understand why. Because people like you would want to capture him for their own fame" he said boldly. Zuko glared, but there was no fire in them.

"I'm not doing it for fame. I'm doing it because of my honor" Kol frowned. Why was a Prince of the Fire Nation alone at sea? There was a nock at the door and in stepped the old man from before.

"I do hope that your done scaring this poor lad Zuko" Zuko rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Uncle can you please take him to his room" with that he left and 'Uncle' Zuko put it was staring at Kol as if he was an unknown species.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe.

"Umm, do what?"

"Make him get his manners back. He said please! He's never done that after he was banished" 'Uncle' clasped his hand over him mouth in sadness. Kol gaped at him. He was banished. It all clicked. The scar, Aang, alone on sea. His head hurt. Somehow his heart panged for Zuko.

"I did nothing" 'Uncle' nodded and smiled at him.

"I'm Iroh. Zuko's uncle, as you could tell. Very nice to meet you" he chuckled and helped Kol stand up. He seemed like a happy chappy.

"I'm Kol" Iroh lead Kol out of the room, and to his one. Looking inside, he was astounded. There was a frigging bed! He ran and jumped on it, savouring the squishiness. He heard a low chuckled behind him and saw that Iroh was watching with amusement.

"Sorry" Iroh came foreword and sat beside him.

"Turn around so I can cut these stupid ropes off you Kol" he said in a soft tone. Kol did as he said and felt his hands become free.

"Oh, that feels good" electing another chuckle.

* * *

Zuko left the room with a pounding heart. He managed to keep his cool while talking with Kol but, there's something about him that makes Zuko feel whole. Like finding his honor isn't as important. Or having his fathers respect. Upon reaching his room Zuko falls against the wall and runs a hand over his face. Pausing when he touches his scar. His body cringes at the touch. And he suddenly calms down at the image of Kol. What has that boy done to him? Suddenly the Avatar, out of nowhere runs into his room. Making a bee-line for his staff. He grins darkly and slams his door shut.

* * *

Kol sat up in bed at hearing some banging across the hall. Iroh left a couple of minutes ago, saying that he was 'dun in as a doornail'. He hesitantly got up and opened his door. Looking down the hall, he saw Aang rush out of a room. He was about to call out but instead ran into said room. He immediately spotted a groaning Zuko. Kneeling beside the teenager he took his head in his hands and gingerly lifted it up.

Gold met blue. He was lost in the Zuko's deep gold eyes that he didn't realize that his thumb was rubbing Zuko's jaw. Zuko leant in, and so did Kol. Their lips almost touched when they heard a loud bang. Both separated quickly and ran out of the room, Zuko holding Kol's wrist. Fingers brushing against one another.

When they reached the top, Kol's heart almost leapt out of his chest at seeing Zuko running over the edge and almost missing Aang's foot. The two glided down to the deck and Kol's legs almost gave out. He rushed to the deck as fast as he could. Hoping, and praying that neither of them would kill each other. Upon reaching the deck, he saw Aang controlling water like a funnel, towering over Zuko. He saw the golden eyes filled with fear. He was about to run to him when Aang landed on the deck, controlling the water to push the soldiers and Zuko away.

Kol screamed Zuko's name as he went overboard. But his attention snapped towards Aang who collapsed, his arrows no longer glowing white.

"Kol!" He heard the voices of Katara and Sokka shout as they came flying towards them. He cradled Aang's body in his lap but then was shocked and had to do a double take at his friends. They were flying, on a fuzzy creature! Oh, his day couldn't get any weirder. He and the Fire Lords banished Price almost kissed. He has a crush on Zuko, and is pretty sure it's both sided. Friends with the Avatar. He's now a firebender and his friends are riding a giant buffalo!

They both landed and rushed towards the two.

"Aang! Kol! Are you ok?" Katara asked. More to Aang than him. Katara took Aang from Kol as Sokka wrapped him up in a hug.

"Don't you ever do that to me again brother" Sokka said. Sounding desperate "I thought I lost you to the Fire Nation. Like mum" Kol tightened his hold on Sokka.

"I promise brother. I promise" they let go and focused their attention back on to Aang.

"Hey Kol, hey Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming" His voice sounded strained. Sokka grinned.

"Well, I couldn't let you take all the glory now could I?" Sokka replied sarcastically. Kol elbowed him playfully.

"I dropped my staff" looking to where it was lying.

"I got it" Kol said as he rushed over to the staff. Just as he picked it up a hand grabbed it. He was about to scream in shock before looking to see it was Zuko. He leaned forward and held out his hand. Zuko took it and held onto the railing "Don't come out before be leave. I don't want you to get hurt" Zuko hesitantly nodded.

"I'll see you soon Kol." Kol grinned at Zuko who returned it.

"See yah later Zuko" he rushed back to the others to see that Aang and Sokka were on the fuzzy thing while Katara froze the soldiers who just recovered from Aang's attack.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Kol said as he jumped onto the saddle.

"Yip yip! Yip yip!" Sokka shouted as Katara got on. The thing took off into the air, "Hey Aang, why don't we give them something to remember us by huh?" Aang caught on and used his airbending to create a powerful blow to a glacier near the ship. Causing it to break and cover it in snow. The three laughed in happiness while Kol tried to crack a smile. Zuko was on that ship. He hoped that he would be okay.

* * *

Kol ignored the three chatting as he watched the sun set over the clouds. He missed Zuko. And it was hard to forget that guy.

* * *

**Tell me if you want me to contine. Cause I'm not doing another chapter unless I know that you guys want it. **

**SORRY IF I SOUNDED LIKE A REAL PRICK!**


End file.
